Will You Be My Juliet?
by JokerBaby369
Summary: One-shot, Narugaa, fem-gaa, AU. Summary: The drama class this year has planned to do another play, what shall that play be? Romeo and Juliet, of course! Oh, how fun.


A/N: Oh hai, ppl of FFN ;3 i'm here with a one-shot that bothered me to no ends. i know i should be working on Angel of Music but hey, enjoy this for now while i got off and finish the next chapter xD hope u like~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Will You Be My Juliet?**_

Gaara sat down in her seat near the window, she looked out at the autumn leaves that swayed and danced in the wind, free. She scowled and envied the little things for she was stuck here, in her drama class. Oh, the accursed drama class that she just happened to be put into and the accursed play they were organizing as this year's project; the famous William Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. Dear Kami, this year was going to go by very, very slowly.

The door burst open as more students rushed into the room, chattering loudly. The red haired girl turned to the direction of the noise.

Many boys had hustled their way into the room; one being her childhood friend, Naruto. Their fathers were both council leaders for major companies, when they had meetings, they would always play hide and go seek in the lobby or have some idle chit chat. They would be as distant as ever during school but when they were alone together, they shared all their problems and secrets. Like true friends should.

His blue eyes flickered in her direction as he smiled brightly and waved. Embarrassed at being caught staring, she looked away; but not without giving a slight wave back. She returned her glance to the window, running her pale fingers through her blood red, shoulder length hair.

The bell rang as Kurenai-sensei walked into the room, holding thick booklets in her hands. Gaara sighed, oh Kami, I hope I get an unimportant part.

"Class, settle down!" called the teacher standing in the center of the room. She slammed the huge stack of paper onto a desk nearby, letting out a huff of relief before continuing. "Alright, today, we shall be assigning parts to those who want them. Now who wants to play 'Romeo'?"

The room was silent for a moment with the boys looking hesitantly at one another; nobody WANTED to play 'Romeo', but someone had to do it. After the awkward glances were exchanged, Kiba stood up.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," he mumbled, raising his hand slightly. There were hoot calls in the men's section of the group before the boy stood and walked to the center of the room.

The brunette teacher smirked, "Alright, I'll have you read off some lines from the script and see if you'll fit; now, Kiba-kun, who will be your 'Juliet'?"

He blinked, "huh?" he said dumbly.

She chuckled, "pick the girl you want as your 'Juliet'!"

His eyes widened slightly as his face turned as red as the triangles on his face. The class made loud cat calls and hoots. He gulped nervously before scanning the room; his gaze landing on Gaara for just a split second before moving on. His eyes landed on a girl with midnight hair and pale lavender eyes. He smiled and fell down on one knee in a gentleman like bow.

"Would you like to be my 'Juliet', Hinata?"

The girl blushed madly, looking down while poking her pointer fingers together. There were many comments that resembled 'aw, that's so cute!' jumbling through the crowd of female members. She stood and nodded as she made her way down to the center of the room.

Kurenai-sensei grinned and handed them each a script. "Act out lines 92-109 from Act 1, Scene 5," she ordered.

The sound of papers flipping filled the silence of the room as the teacher walked to take her seat at her desk. The two read over the lines for a moment before they began.

The brunette's words were all stiff and almost robotic. The nervousness was probably getting to him; he kept a straight face and let his arm rise and fall awkwardly with no real effort to make it look believable.

The girl with the midnight hair was barely heard in the quiet room. Her voice was so soft and she stuttered every other word. She still poked her fingers together and she was as red a tomato.

Kiba was about to say the next line before he was stopped by a hand that rose in the direction of the teacher's desk. Her lips were pursed. She stood and walked towards the pair.

"Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, I don't think your quite fit to do these parts, you seem too nervous," she said slowly as she plucked the scripts from the hands of the two. They both sighed in relief with the pressure being gone as they walked back to their seats. She spoke up again, "Alright, anymore volunteers?"

The room was silent once more as they waited for someone to raise their hand. The silence would have continued if the brunette who had just performed stood and pointed in the direction of the hyperactive blonde, "I nominate Naruto to be 'Romeo'!" he shouted, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Naruto groaned and glared at the dog-like boy that pointed him out. With a sigh in defeat, the called boy stood and walked to the middle of the room. He scanned the room with his aqua eyes. They lay on a certain redhead who had hoped desperately not to be picked. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before the blonde smiled and walked towards her.

He knelt on one knee, one arm crossed over his chest while the other was held out. He still met her slightly irritated gaze as he asked the question:

"Gaara, will you be my 'Juliet'?"

Her brow twitched slightly as the hoots of approval rose in the room. She was thoroughly annoyed, truly she was, but a little part of her fluttered slightly with excitement. Scowling slightly, she nodded; she took the hand that was held out for her as they walked to Kurenai-sensei to get their scripts.

When they both got one, she spoke, "Lines 1-49 in Act 2, Scene 2," she ordered as she sat at her desk.

Pages flapped in the silence of the room, they read over the lines quickly before they set a mini set: Gaara hid behind a table while Naruto stood in the center of the room. He took a deep breath, then, he spoke.

His confident voice filled the room, full of emotion. It could have fooled anyone if they didn't know what exactly he was doing. His arms moved with the lines and his expressions so believable, it was like he wrote it himself.

To reply to his loud voice, her higher voice filled the silence. She moved from behind the table to a sitting position on the counter top. She made her arms reach for his hand and closed her eyes in acted anguish. Her voice almost too believable to be real.

When she finally finished speaking, she had the tanned boy help her off the table to they could walk to the center of the room. Hand in hand, they took a bow. The sound of clapping filled the air; they smiled at each other before straightening and staring at their fellow classmates.

They sat back down in their rightful seats as Kurenai-sensei stood back in her place in the center. She coughed once into her hand, "Well, I think we know who our 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' will be," she beamed as the class hooted and cheered in agreement.

Naruto flushed lightly as he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Whereas Gaara stared at the wall in disbelief, she didn't want this part! Mortified, she would have stood, slamming her hands on the desk demanding to get something else. But the bell rang right before she even had the chance. Scowling, she gathered her books and attempted to storm out the door when she was stopped by her teacher. "You are really good at acting, Gaara-chan; I don't know why you bother with the minor parts. I will not allow you to switch parts and that's final." With a pat on the shoulder, she walked away.

The redhead groaned again, she wasn't allowed to switch, so now she was stuck as 'Juliet'. Giving up with a sigh, she walked out the door and seethed all the way to her locker and into her next class.

o.O.o.O.o

"I cannot believe what you got me into," she hissed angrily at her childhood friend as they walked home together.

He just laughed, "oh, c'mon! You know you wanted that part."

She grumbled something unintelligible before grumbling, "Why didn't you pick Sakura-chan?"

His laughter stopped for a second, "You don't still think I like her, do you?" She said nothing, he chuckled, "nah, she's head over heels for Sasuke, so I got over her a LONG time ago." He fell silent.

Suspicious at the sudden pause in speech, she turned around to face the blonde boy trailing behind her. She was startled by a hand that grabbed her shoulder, "Besides, I like a new girl now." He murmured. He gazed into her turquoise coloured eyes in a serious manner.

Finding it slightly odd, she didn't break their little staring contest, and she certainly didn't miss a beat. "And who might be this girl be?"

He leaned in a little closer with that foxy grin placed on his lips, "I'll give you some hints: she has red hair, blue-green eyes and I've known her since forever."

She smirked playfully at the little game that had started, "Hmm, I don't know, I don't think I know this person. How about you just tell me who it is?"

He chuckled again, he moved a tad bit closer to her so that they breathed the same air, "Alright, her name is," he moved to peck his lips on her cheek, "Gaara." And with that, he captures her lips in a simple kiss. No tongue, nothing flashy like that, just a simple press of contact.

They broke apart, the blonde whispered sweetly into the redhead's ear, "I love thou, my Juliet."

She scoffed before replying, "Alright, your off the hook today," as she took his hand, interlacing the fingers. They continued their short trek home.

Maybe this play won't be so bad after all.

_**Finish**_

A/N: hurr hurr hurr, it's so cheesy~ =w= i tried to keep them in character, hope they are :/ this is edited, so if u'd like to read the unedited version, PM me ;D please review! thanks for reading, see you again soon xD


End file.
